


Seven Devils

by Ryzaphelle



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryzaphelle/pseuds/Ryzaphelle
Summary: The Darkling expected to spend his evening in the comfort of silence and the darkness around him, yet a visit from the Sun Summoner brought about unexpected complications~





	

“Hello, Alina.”

“Aleksander.”

“Have you come to haunt me once more?”

“You and I both know I’m not here for that.”

The Darkling looked up from his desk, situated in the foyer of his personal chambers, to find the Sun Summoner standing at his bedroom door looking out. She leaned against it, her snowy hair falling in waves over her figure.

But more interestingly, she wore black, lacy lingerie beneath a sheer, golden dressing robe.

The Darkling raised an eyebrow.

“And what are you here for?” he asked, unmoving from his seat as he watched Alina.

She did not squirm beneath his gaze and replied, “Come into the bedroom and you’ll find out,” before disappearing behind the door.

Setting down his pen, the Darkling took his time organising his documents before filing them away in his drawers. Once this was done with, he stood, casting a suspicious look at the grand dark-wood doors to the bedroom, before pacing carefully towards.

When he entered the room, he found Alina stood before one of the floor to ceiling windows, the cold winter sunset casting a strange glow into her skin. She was waiting, anticipating, for his body beside hers, her body language open and inviting.

At this, his traitorous body failed him as he felt a tightness at the front of his trousers. Alina had never come to him so willingly, this fact alone made him crave her more than ever and he began his descent into that madness as he walked over to her.

“What are you up to, my Alina?” Aleksander asked as he neared.

She lifted her hand up to trace a finger in the condensation on the window, regarding the rest of the palace down below serenely. “I merely seek carnal pleasures,” she answered simply, her eyes glinting with something more predatory as her gaze turned to her reflection.

Behind her now, the Darkling dragged a finger down the sleeve of her robe, tracing it up her forearm to snag the hand against the window, entwining her fingers with his. “Does the tracker not satisfy you anymore, little saint?” he whispered seductively into her ear. “Has that eternal hunger of yours not care for mortal passions anymore?”

She shivered at that, even more so when he kissed the shell of her ear.

Aleksander pressed his hips into her behind, and she hissed at the hard length of him. A satisfied sigh vibrated in the back of her throat when his hand slithered down between her thighs, his fingers dancing atop the silky fabric of her underwear.

He pressed her flush against the window. “I want to take my time with you, my Alina,” he murmured into the shell of her ear, taking a slight breath at how wet her underwear had become. “I want this branded into your memory.”

Biting her lip in anticipation, she pressed into him again, a request for more. And he obliged her, not willing to test his own patience, and pulled her underwear aside to sink his fingers into her wet folds. The sound she made was music to his ears as she clawed the glass before her, her other hand gripping his  _ kefta.  _ In and out and in, his fingers teased whilst pressing circles into her clit, all the while he fought to control the aching in his trousers.

“Does your tracker have you writhing and moaning like this, Alina?” he rasped, his jealousy getting the better of him.

But Alina would not answer and continued to cry out of the movement of his fingers. Aleksander waited and waited, building her up as she still wouldn’t answer. And when he thought she’d be close to climax-

He took his hand away and stepped back a few paces.

Her head whipping around, she fixed him with a glare. But the Darkling merely regarded her impassively, despite the hunger writhing beneath his skin.

“Usually,” she said with restrained longing. “It is  _ I  _ who stops  _ you.  _ But to pull away yourself…?” Her thighs rubbed together in anticipation and she licked her lips as she turned around, challenging him with her hands on her hips.

Aleksander tried to keep his eyes trained on her face, but they couldn't help but roam her body. Her dressing gown was disheveled and now hung off one shoulder, her nipples peaked beneath the fabric of her bralette, and her panties looked noticeably more damp.

“You still haven't answered my question,” he replied simply, regarding the slick sheen to his fingers.

She regarded him for a short while. “Is it a crime to want to adventure out from what I have always known and believed in?”

He didn't reply, thinking of all the dirty little things he wanted to do to her. Here, Alina Starkov, the infamous Sun Summoner, practically  _ begging  _ him for sex…and he let his jealousy get in the way.

“Take it off,” he commanded, eyeing her lavish lingerie. When she didn't respond - far too concerned with staring at his bulge hungrily - he repeated himself and she stood defiantly before slowly easing off the dressing gown. Then off came the bralette, freeing her small but gorgeous breasts to the cold and his burning gaze. Finally, her panties were removed from her hips, they fell to the floor with a satisfying drop.

A smirk curled his lips slightly. Completely naked before him, she was at his absolute mercy. 

“Face the window,” he commanded again and she did as he said. “Closer,” he prompted, approaching slowly. “Show  _ all  _ of Ravka the kind of 'adventure' their saint is about to have.”

She couldn't hear him as he neared, only the sound of his belt unbuckling prompted her to part her legs slightly. One hand pressed to her hip, his other ventured between her thighs. She hissed at the touch of his fingers as they dragged along her folds.

She wriggled in anticipation when she felt his broad tip pressed against her slick entrance, and she was pushed further into the glass, her nipples almost painfully cold. He eased himself in and had to swallow his moan. She felt so good around his member it was hard to breathe.

Alina, in contrast, let out a sigh of pleasure and reached back to tug Aleksander forward by his hair. Sloppily, almost awkwardly, his lips found her hers as he began thrusting in and out of her. His shadows writhed at the pure ecstasy building up in his veins, and one tendril tentatively reached out to caress the saint on the cheek.

She shuddered against him, breathy moans escaping from her lips with every grind. So entranced in the feeling of his length inside her, she almost didn't hear him say, “How does it feel, Alina?” His lips drew close to the shell of her ear. “To be with your equal in every way, to share with them the power that they have,” he whispered, then his tone took on a bite. “How is  _ this _ compared to your time with your  _ okazatz’ya?” _

His thrusts were slow, lingering, but hard, and she lost her train of thought each time, but she managed to laugh, “Jealous, are we, Aleksander?” His head fell to the crook of her neck in response to his true name. “Why don’t you show me this equality and power you speak of?” she challenged. 

She gasped when he suddenly removed himself from her, taking all his warmth with him. Turning, she suddenly felt her back pressed against the window, then his soft lips were fully on hers and she moaned into his mouth. He wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her over to his bed. 

Crying out, she was thrown onto the black silk covers whilst Aleksander stood and lifted  his hands to his  _ kefta. _

“No,” she suddenly said, rising to kneel atop the mattress. “I’ll do it,” she fixed him with a stare as she said this, her fingers quick in their unbuttoning. With a thump, his  _ kefta  _ fell to the floor and she began working on his shirt and trousers.

Impatient, however, Aleksander shoved her back to onto the bed and crawled over her, his lips locked firmly onto hers. Finally all his clothing was discarded onto the floor, and as soon as he thrust into her again, he let himself go. The room was plunged into darkness, finally free to writhe and shiver as he worshipped her body.

He revelled in the sensation of her fingernails cutting into the skin of his back, he wanted to remember this moment as well, wanted physical reminders as proof for his claim. Against his will, a moan vibrated in his throat as Alina glowed beneath him. He pulled back, watching her as he thrust in and out of her, his hand on her hip, pulling her onto his length, the other knotted in the silken sheets. Sunlight pulsed from her skin, her brows knit together and her mouth open in a silent cry of ecstasy.

The light forced back against his darkness before it relented and entwined the two forces together. His hand found hers in the chaos of light and dark and she flipped them over so she was sat in his lap, but continued to roll her hips against his. He managed to sit up, clutching at the sun summoner as a hand rose up to her hair. He yanked her head back, his lips latching onto the soft ivory skin of her neck. He sucked and bit and kissed until he knew a bruise would form like a brand against her skin.

All the while soft moans were elicited from her devious mouth.

“I want to hear you,” he managed out, trying to keep his voice level. “Say my name,” he almost pleaded.

“Aleksander,” she sighed, fingers winding into his hair, tugging, combing.

“Again,” he moaned, slamming into her harder now.

“Aleksander,” she whimpered.

“ _ Again _ ,” he could feel himself approaching an edge, focussing on Alina and only Alina; the heaviness of her breath, her moans, the feeling of her skin against his, the sensation of being inside of her.

“Aleksander!” she cried, coming undone and bursting at the seams.

He followed her in orgasm and moaned into her mouth as they locked lips, hips still rolling against each other as they came down from their high.

As their powers seeped back into their skin, Alina collapsed in his arms and they fell back onto the sheets, breath coming hard and fast. She began tracing her fingers over his skin, drawing little patterns and shapes and his nerves were set alight once more, wondering what else those fingers could do.

Then her lips began to press open-mouthed kisses onto his chest, working her way up his torso, to his neck, along his jawline, to where she hovered just above his lips. “I want you to do something else for me,” she murmured against his mouth.

His mind was so foggy and drunk off her that he soon regretted the “Anything,” that tumbled from his lips.

She didn’t reply at first, only kissed him slow and lingering, he found his hands reaching for her hair and he tangled his fingers in her white locks, crushing her to him. He’d do anything to make her stay.

She pulled away, running her tongue over his bottom lip before saying, “I want you to feast on me as you would a banquet held in your name-”

Suddenly on her back, she blinked up at the Darkling as he assessed her with his slate grey eyes. Then slowly, a calculating smirk pulled at his lips. “I’m going to torture you in the most delightful way, my Alina.”

As soon as he set those lips to her slick folds, he made sure that all of Ravka heard what kind of torture their  _ sol koroleva  _ was going through.

 

~

 

The Darkling woke alone.

The sheets beside him were cold and held the faint imprint of a female figure. His cravings for her came back in a rush and it felt like a painful hangover after having too much  _ kvas _ . 

Even so, Aleksander forced himself out of bed and dressed himself in clean clothes, he considered throwing the ones from last night into the fireplace. At the faint sting of his shirt against the wounds on his back, he recalled the feeling on her body fitting so perfectly against his.

Why she settled for the tracker as a default, Aleksander would never know.

Having finished buttoning his  _ kefta _ , he exited his bedroom and stalked into the foyer. Before sitting at his desk, he sifted through his filing cabinet, trying to find the documents he’d been working on the day before.

There were several noticeable gaps between files.

And his previous documents were missing too.

Without another word, he slammed the draw back into the desk and repressed a shout of outrage. Slumping into his chair, he began to laugh and his hands ran through his hair in frustration.

Oh, Alina. That clever, wicked thing.

Yet, he could not want her any less.


End file.
